One of the greatest pleasures in golf is the sensation a golfer experiences at the instant he or she contacts the ball flush and correctly. Not even the best golfer can hit the ball this well on every shot because golf is a game of misses. Every golfer knows this and tries to build a swing that is fundamentally sound so that his or her “misses” are fairly well struck, accurate enough and playable on the golf course.
Golfers have high handicaps because they don't keep the golf ball in play. These problems are most often the result of the golfer's inability to keep the club moving at a right angle to the target line at impact, or “squared up” at impact. The ability of the golfer to square up the face of the club at impact escapes most amateur golfers. Because most amateur golfers do not properly square up the club, they are not able to achieve turning, or supination, of the arm and hand motion and contact the ball flush and correctly.
Some golfers buy expensive equipment to try and accomplish an accurate swing. The problem is, your clubs don't play golf—you do! This can result in golfers practicing the same bad habits over and over again that may take months to overcome. But it is working smart, not hard, that counts in practice time.
There are numerous golf training aids and devices that can be found in the prior art. Most of these training aids assist the golfer in proper alignment and ball position. Several early patents show the golfer how to properly align their stance through gauges, indicators, and alignment shafts. Representative of these devices are U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,150,580, 3,166,327, and 3,229,891. U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,718,674, 4,925,192, 5,042,815, and 5,362,060 are later devices that help teach the golfer how to properly align their body with a target and how to position a ball properly.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,429,577 relates to a golf training method whereas a pair of arcuate shaped members is to be placed on the ground with the golf ball placed in the center. Target members are included to help direct the club path. The golfer stands in line, open or closed to the target direction for hitting a golf ball straight, a fade, or a draw. While this device may be useful to some golfers, it lacks the ability to properly align the golfer's body or the ball position.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,139,263 shows a golf practice device in the form of a closed frame encircling an open area within which a golf ball may be positioned. Alignment elements are added to enable the golfer to hit straight, fade, and draw shots. While helpful to some, this device leaves the golfer with too much guesswork in positioning their body and in positioning the ball in relation to their forward heel.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,611,738 shows a golf swing alignment device for aligning a golfer's left foot and right foot with respect to an intended flight path of a golf ball. It consists of a flat main body having a ball placement calibration means for positioning the ball in the golfer's stance, oppositely located tapered ends defining a line collinear with the intended flight path, and calibrated left and right legs detachably mounted to the main body.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,089,989 shows golf instructional apparatus designed to teach a golfer to hit the ball straight and to correct the golfer's hook or slice. It's made up of a golf mat having a reference line. It also has a flexible cylinder located in a particular way so that on an improper swing, the golf club will hit it. It is also made up of flexible panels and a sensor.
The aforementioned patents are representative of numerous patents that relate to golf training devices. The prior art generally shows devices utilizing panels, strips, shafts, etc. to assist in the proper stance, proper alignment, and proper ball position for the golfer. The goal being that through repetition, the golfer will build a repeatable, reliable golf swing.
There are many elements that make up a good golf swing. Some being body alignment, ball position, swing plane and tempo. One of the most important elements, yet often overlooked is the gradual supination or turning sequence that occurs in the second part of the golf swing—from the start of the downswing to the finish of the follow-through. It is the most crucial part. This is the phase of the swing in which the player actually hits the ball.
The golfer's ability to hit the ball on the downswing and hit right on through the ball is essential to a good golf shot and dependent on several factors, most importantly the golfer's ability to ensure the left wrist and the back of the left hand begin to turn, or supinate, from a position where the palm is down to a position where the palm is up and to continue this turning motion through the rest of the swing.
In this sequence, there is one position of critical importance—the position of the left wrist and hand at the actual moment of impact. When this position is achieved in the swing sequence, the golfer is able to properly set the position of the club face, or square up the face of the golf club, when making contact with the ball that in turn supplies the loft, or how far and how high the ball will go. Ben Hogan in his classic book, Five Lessons—The Modern Fundamentals of Golf, said it best—“Every good golfer has his left wrist in this supinating position at impact. When the golfer is on this correct downswing plane, he has to hit from the inside out.”
Most professional golfers agree that supinating sets up a number of extremely desirable actions. It helps the player to develop a properly wide forward arc. It puts the golfer in a position where his or her forearms are well extended at impact and will be fully extended just after impact as they swing outward toward his or her objective. The wider the arc, the more room the golfer has in which to build up clubhead speed, the prime factor behind distance.
From the discussion of the prior art, it is apparent that there exists a need to contain in one simple device, the training tools necessary to aid the amateur golfer as well as the expert golfer with the ability to develop and maintain a good golf swing. This training aid should be able to enable the golfer to obtain the correct downswing plane and supination of the wrist, and square up the face of the club at impact. It should be applicable to right-handed and left-handed golfers, the golfer should be able to use a variety of woods and irons with the device, it should be applicable for male and female golfers of any size or shape, it should be applicable to golfers of any age, and it should be able to teach the golfer not only how to hit a straight golf shot, but also how to hit a controlled fade in varying degrees and a controlled draw in varying degrees without changing their swing or grip.